


Of Flowers and Wolf Hearts

by Wufei_W



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Painplay, Other, Restraints, Semen as lube, Tentacles, breath play, but they’re vines?, its a forest spirit y’all, no beta we die like men, slight non-con/dub-con, the non-con is due to lack of communication skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wufei_W/pseuds/Wufei_W
Summary: Julian is a standard Witcher doing his best at ridding the world of fierce monsters and beasts, for a price. When one day he takes up a mark that will change his life forever.All he wanted was a nice pair of boots.
Relationships: Julian/Leshen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Of Flowers and Wolf Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peony_princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/gifts).



> I blame this entirely on my best friend @peony_princesa. You can all thank them for helping birth this monstrosity into being.

Julian often wondered how he got himself into these situations, nearly tripping as another sharp rock slipped into the hole in his boot. Ah yes, the constant need for coin, traveling on foot up and down the steep hills were utter hell on his feet and it seemed the last patch up was no longer going to be enough to get him through another month. 

Looking up at the sky the clouds were quickly growing darker, threatening rain in the near future. He'd have to hurry up and find the last of the nekker nests if he wanted to sleep in an inn tonight, let alone replace his boots. It was a shame really, he liked this pair a lot, this region lacked a certain flair when it came to fashion and footwear, they didn’t seem to care for bathing at all either come to think about it. 

“There you are!” Digging into his belt for one of his Samum bombs, it was a relief to toss it into the last nest. Watching as it ignited and the nest rendered useless, the fatigue was setting in and he didn’t want to think of the long trek back to the village covered in nekker blood and guts. It was going to be another late night.

Julian hurried down the slope and through the woods after digging through the last nests remains for anything salvageable, not finding much for his troubles. Not long into his journey back the skies opened up like promised and the downpour began, leaving him cold and drenched in moments.

“Damn it!” 

Often it felt like he was the one that was cursed. 

***

Making it back to the inn before midnight was near impossible after the hassle of getting his coin from the farmer who had posted the mark. It seemed that men were getting more and more stingy when it came to actual payment for a job done. 

After waking from a less than pleasant sleep from an uncomfortable bed, Julian dressed for the day and made his way out of town. But made sure to visit the blacksmith and his small shop and obtained a new pair of boots to replace his old ruined pair. Looking at them though and the faded leather and scuff marks ‘new’ was not the word he would have used. But they were the only pair that was even close to his size so he couldn’t be too picky. 

He was taking his time finishing up gathering and strapping his gear onto his lovely white horse Mercedes, a gift from King Lucio of Redania, a place he never wanted to step foot in again if he could help it. Once done he mentally prepared himself for a long and lonely ride to the next town up north to look for more marks, the Path never ending. Julian perked up as he couldn’t help but overhear a pair of bickering farmers as they passed him by on their way down the road.

“Ye can’t tell me that those woods ain’t haunted! Men go in and don’t ever come out again!” 

“Psshh! It’s superstitious nonsense! They’d just be getting themselves eaten by the wolves, there’s been more wolves in that area as of late and that’s all.” 

Julian hopes for a new job so soon may have just been answered and he left his horse to quickly approach the men, “excuses me good sirs! May I ask where these woods might be? And whom may possibly be willing to pay for a removal of that dastardly fiend?” 

The two men turned pale after noticing him so close, his tall 6’4 frame towering over them, “aye! It be the next village over east side, the miller's son be going missing a fortnight ba-“

The other man slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut your trap! Them good folks don’t need a freak like him stinking up the place!” The older man grabbed the other and both hurried away, looking over their shoulders worriedly making sure he wasn’t following. 

With a sigh Julian mounted his horse and changed his course to head east instead, hopefully the people there would be more inclined for a friendly Witcher’s help and actually pay his full price for it as well. 

***

A half days ride later and the village came into view. Much larger than the last one he just left, the main road leading in was full of people going about finishing their day. Recalling the miller and his missing son, Julian waved down a passing old woman looking to be on an evening stroll. 

“Pardon me ma'am!” 

“Yes?” her milky eyes squinting up at him where he sat in his saddle still.

“Where would I find the miller that lives here?”

“Up the riverside that way,” her narald finger pointed over where he could see the bend of the stream running through the town. “Though I don't know that you’ll get much from him, the poor man lost his son and has been devastated since.”

“My thanks!” He waved the woman a good evening and directed Mercedes towards the stream and followed it up where the mill would be. 

It wasn't long before the old structure came into view, dismounting he looked around the property and at the worn yet cared for state of the buildings. As he approached the house next to the mill he saw the distraught older man sitting by the front door, that must be none other than the miller he was looking for. 

Julian cleared his throat once he was a few steps away, “excuse me! Are you perhaps the owner of this mill?”

The old man blinked and looked up to the tall stranger, “aye, what do you want?” 

Julian did his best to seem as professional and confident as possible, and stood with his back straight to his full height, “I was told that your son went missing in the woods nearby not long ago, is that correct?” 

Looking close to tears the old man stood up to get a closer look at him, taking in his armour and his cat like yellow eyes, “aye! Did you see my post on the board in town? You one them Witchers? You have to be with them eyes of yours!” 

Julian’s hope for some real new boots that fit well was close to being a reality, he could feel it. The boots currently on his feet were horrible, not only on his poor feet but horrible to look at as well. So ugly.

“Yes! My name is Julian Devorak of the Manticore school of Witchers at your service!” He introduced himself with a short bow, “I hear there’s been more people than just your son going missing in these woods?” He asked. 

“Aye lad, my son Tomlin went into those cursed woods to look for one of the young lasses he was sweet on.” The miller paused to take a breath to collect himself as his voice cracked, “I told him that nothing good would come of going into that gods forsaken place! Please look for him, I’ll pay what I can!” He sobbed into Julians chest.

Julian felt real sympathy for the old man, “I’ll do what I can to find him and whatever it was that took him and the others.” He waited for him to collect himself once more before asking, “can you tell me anything about these woods and when the disappearance started?”

The miller raised his face from Julians now damp shirt, “Can’t really say, these woods have always been a bit dangerous. Wolves and bandits both making a nuisance of themselves, but then the bandits disappeared and then not long after normal folk started to go missing too.”

He gestured for Julian to follow him to the river bank and pointed across the flowing water to the other side where he could see the tree line of the forest's edge. From what he could see from where he stood, the inside was dark and dense with a looming aura around it. An aura that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“That’s where most of our people that have gone missing were last seen going into, most say it’s the wolves but us older folk who lived here all our lives know better. Them woods are haunted or some creature has taken it over,” blinking the tears from his eyes he stared directly up at Julian, “I know you Witcher’s have a reputation of killing monsters and beasts alike, I know Tomlin is gone by now but I need to know that whatever took him away from me is taken care of for good!” 

Julian gave the man's shoulder a firm pat, “that we do! And I give you my word that I will find this beast and your son if he’s alive.” as unlikely as it seemed.

The miller nodded his thanks and made his way back into his home after offering up the spare room to stay in for the length of time it would take for the mission, leaving Julian alone to start his task. 

Now what could possibly be in these woods taking these people? Julian wondered as he studied the woods across the water. Only one way to find out!

***

After walking around the village and asking the locals about the disappearances, not much new was learned. Only that there were less bandits around and that missing people were both local and ones passing through, not much of a pattern in victims to be seen. Most of the town thought that the rising wolf population was to blame, while a scant few others believed a more sinister reason was afoot. 

With all the information from the people now gathered, it was time to head into the woods for more evidence. Perhaps the main paths will have more clues to what was really going on. Most of the missing people stuck to them for safety, for what good that did them in the end. 

Using his senses as he walked down the paths, not much out of the ordinary stuck out to him. “So the real question is, what led them off the path?” he asked himself. Looking into the woods around him, the trees and underbrush were thick, growing darker the further in he looked. 

Walking off the path and further into the woods Julian cursed once again his misfortune of foot wear. It seemed that every rock and tree root decided it would snag and trip him on his way through. He could admit that he wasn’t the most graceful of his fellow Witcher brothers, but really this was getting ridiculous. Tripping once again on a root Julian cursed and flailed at the sudden growl to his right and was thrown to the ground as a giant wolf lunged out from the brush. 

“Ack!” He swung his sword up and was able to deflect the wolf’s next lunge as he rolled back up and regained his footing. 

Two more wolves came into view, smaller than the first, and for a moment he thought that perhaps it could possibly be these wolves that were the reason behind the disappearances after all. They were not only abnormally aggressive but also insync with their alpha. That was before his medallion started to hum underneath his shirt and a flock of birds surrounded them in the trees, cawing down at him in a mocking manner. 

Crows, and lots of them. 

Julian was getting a sinking feeling in his gut as some things started to come together. Wolves and crows were known to travel together, but with the sheer number of them and the trees in the forest seeming to try and grab at him at every opportunity, it was looking to be a bad time for him if he was right. There was only one creature he could think of that commanded both wolves and crows that called the forest their home. 

Dodging another wolf lunging at his neck he struck it down with a swing of his sword and decided to fall back and regroup. If it was indeed what he thought it was he wasn’t prepared to fight it right now. With that last thought he quickly struck down the second wolf and used a weak Igni to scare off the last as he ran away out of the woods and back on the path to the village. The crows mocking caws close behind.

Looking back into the trees after getting a safe distance away from the forest edge, Julian couldn’t get the feeling of being watched to leave him and didn’t put his sword away until the medallion at his chest went quiet. With a last look behind him he hurried back towards the old millhouse where his bed and horse was being kept for him. 

Crossing a field where the sleepy grazing sheep were kept penned, he decided to take a break there to catch his breath. He sat down in the grass next to a small dozing sheep and pulled out a small compact mirror from what he liked to call his ‘emergency pocket for emergency things’, tapping the glass surface as he opened the ornate clasp. 

“Asra! Asra answer me!” He frowned and tapped the little mirror harder, “Asra I need you to answer me right now! Quit ignoring me, I know you’re there!” 

The stupid fox never failed to agrivate him at the best of times with his tricksty magick and was more than a bit contrary when it suited him best. Which was always.

Julian threw himself onto the grass, the dozing sheep beside him letting out a disgruntled bleep, “I’ll keep tapping all night until you pick up!” He threatened. 

The mirror in his hand started to warm and the glass glowed brightly then faded from his pale reflection to a fluffy head of white,” Ilya! What a pleasure it is to hear your voice so soon.” Was the droll response. 

Julian signed with relief, “Asra! I need to run something by you.” 

Asra's tanned face turned sour, “does it have to be at this moment? I was in the middle of something over here.” And looking closer at the mirrors’ image Julian could feel his face go red when he noticed Asra’s shirtless state. 

“Ah-am I interrupting?” He asked, suddenly feeling flustered. 

Asra’s expression turned sly as he looked somewhere behind himself then back at Julian, “why? You want to watch again?” He laughed as Julian choked and his face flamed up even more if that was possible. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He denied. “I’m on a job with a high body count, and I would like it if you could give me some feedback. But if you only want to be a tease I can call back later.” He said and he wasn’t sulking at all as the other man laughed at him. Stupid sorcerors and their stupid pretty faces. 

“Now now Ilya, there’s no need to pout.” Asra teased.

“Not pouting!” 

“You’re pouting.” 

Julian grumbled, “be that as it may, what’s more important is that there might be a Relic in the woods surrounding a highly populated village, killing the locals and travelers alike. And from the amount of wolves and crows I ran into while investigating I’m thinking it may be a Leshen.” 

Asra turned serious, “well if so then you’re in trouble.” He warned. “You're not the best when it comes to sign casting on a good day and they can be particularly hostile if it’s claimed those woods as their own.” 

“I was afraid you would agree with me and say that,” Julian groaned. “I really don’t want to fight one if I can help it, but I made a promise to get rid of the threat to this village.” 

“Ilya! What have I said about you making promises you can’t keep!” Asra scolded. 

Julian scowled at the mirror, “These people need my help and I can help them!” 

Asra gave him a long suffering look, “not if you’re dead!” 

Julian waved the comment away, ”’that’s what I have you for! Now tell me what I need to do to calm this thing and get it to stop attacking people while also not dying in the process?” 

Asra covered his face with his free hand, “for the love of-“ he cut himself off. “Alright alright, there is something you can do that might do the trick without you having to actually fight the forest spirit itself.” 

Julian sat up, the sheep next to him nibbling on his sleeve, “yes yes! Not fighting an ancient forest spirit is a good thing!” 

There was a faint giggling sound coming from the background and Asra looked to be praying for patience before replying, “you’ll need to find its altar, or make one yourself if they don’t already have one there.” 

“Is this some magician thing?” Julian asked dubiously.

Asra glared, “just listen! Once you get that you’ll need to make an offering of several wolf hearts, and if you’re sincere then the area should remain quiet.” 

“Well it’s worth a shot,” Julian said, a bit sceptical of the plan but what else could he do? “If I am murdered by an angry forest spirit for leaving animal organs about I will haunt you for all time!” 

Asra gave him a cheery wave, “You’re welcome and goodbye Ilya!” the mirror faded back to Julian’s own reflection. 

With another groan Julian threw himself flat on the ground again, “I’m gonna die.” 

His only response to that was the sound of the sheeps little snores next to him.

***

The next morning the sun was just cresting the horizon as Julian made his way back into the woods, looking about for any sign where a Leshen would like to have bloody animal bits displayed as decoration. So far nothing around the dense woods looked to have any evidence of an offering altar. Not that he would know what one was supposed to look like. Bones littering the ground? Entrails in the trees? Everything seemed so ordinary here, if you could ignore the heavy weight of being spied on by invisible eyes.

Calming his nerves he reminded himself that he was a fully trained Witcher and could handle himself against some woodland creatures. Even if they may be controlled by a murderous tree spirit out for his blood. He was going to die here. 

Shaking his head he continued his way further into the woods, the area much quieter now than the day before. Not long into his trek he came across a small clearing and still without finding a trace of anything that looked like what Asra described, he decided it was time to make one himself. Thus began his new task. 

“All I wanted was a nice pair of boots that fit,” he said under his breath, dragging a log over to a couple of boulders, “was that so much to ask?” 

Satisfied after splitting the old log with his sword to make the makeshift table and that it would stay in place, he took his sword and headed back into the woods to find some hearts. He was going to be a complete mess when this was all done.

It was easy to find the wolves needed and indeed he was a bloody mess after harvesting all the parts he needed. He took the chance to restock all the things he needed for crafting or to sell later as well, there was no reason for the poor beasts to go to waste after all. He placed all the hearts on the altar but couldn't help but feel that something was missing. 

“Looks a bit drab all on its own,” he looked around the clearing and to the flowers surrounding him. “Perhaps a tasteful centerpiece?” Asra didn't say what not to do for the altar, so it would appreciate a little decoration surely?

The heavy weight of being watched through the trees continued, growing heavier if possible as Julian collected his flowers and arranged them into something that was aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. He had also added one of the wolf pelts he harvested to the altar as a tablecloth to finish the look. 

“There!” dusting his hands off he looked around again to see if anything would happen now he was finally finished with his task. When nothing happened right away he couldn't help but feel disappointed, did he do it wrong? Was Asra full of magical shit?

Before he could work himself up with the thought of being tricked again by that scheming yet devastatingly attractive trickster of a magician, he jumped as there was a loud caw behind him and turned to see a large crow nearby on a low branch. 

“Don't sneak up on me like that!” he glared at the large bird and turned back to the altar, a loud scream leaving him as he did. 

Standing behind the altar where there used to be empty space, there stood a tall figure, at least fourteen feet high. A deer skull where a head would be, spouting an impressive rack of antlers, the rest of its body looked to be made up of mossy wood. Branch like appendages and a long torso wrapped in places with old worn leather, with small bones hanging off of it in decorative places. 

It made an impressive and horrifying sight to behold.

“Ah,” Julian's voice cracked as he tried to speak to the being in front of him, “this is for you?”

The Relic's sightless eyes seemed to burn into him as its head tilted almost curiously, Julian tried to take it as a good sign when all it did was continue to stare.

He pointed to the altar full of bloody hearts and bright flowers, “I hope you'll accept this and leave the villagers at peace?”

Another tilt of its head and another caw behind him, Julien jumped again when the large crow landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear. 

“Ouch!” he tried to shoo the crow away but it only laughed at him with another caw and landed on his head, content to stay up there for the foreseeable future.

There was a rustle of leaves and a gust of wind and when Julian looked back to the altar the forest spirit was gone. 

“I'll take that as a yes?” he asked the empty clearing.

Spooked beyond belief he slowly backed away from the clearing and quickly vacated the forest, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

The silent clearing remained empty, unnoticed by Julian, the centerpiece of flowers now missing from the altar.

***

Julian left the forest in haste and remained unharmed, not a single sign of wolves around, but was followed by the loud crow flying close behind him. Once he got back to civilization he told the miller that he had taken care of the hostile forest spirit that had taken his son and the other villagers and that it would no longer bother them anymore. The old man cried in relief and did indeed keep to his word and paid Julian for his service, as little as he was able to offer him in the end. That it was such a dangerous mark and that he came out of the deal without a scratch, Julian would gladly take any amount of payment. 

Mourning the lost opportunity of getting a new pair of boots, he took his small pouch of coin and left the town as fast as possible. 

As he traveled across the region the bothersome crow continued to follow him, and no matter what he did it remained at his side. After a few days he decided to accept its companionship and started to call it Malak, it was a good name he thought and it seemed to like it enough. 

It made his travels less lonely if he was being honest with himself.

With his two companions at his side he continued on the Path, taking marks where he could for the little coin the people could spare. Drowners mostly in the swampy areas and the random water hag to take out, he really hated those. 

Traveling through the woods was a different affair all together, where once Julian had to always be vigilant of the random bandit camps or wild beasts they were now quiet and peaceful. Camps abandoned with loot left behind perfectly intact for the taking and the wildlife surrounding them non threatening when came across, it was a nice change from the normal experiences he had to deal with while on the road.

Though as far as he traveled away from that one forest, the feeling of being watched was a constant itch at his back. No matter how hard he tried to find the source, there was no trace of anything following him that he could sense. Malak would just laugh at him when he searched and Mercedes had no care for anything if it wasn't a tasty carrot to snack on, bless her heart.

He was starting to wonder if he needed to take a break and if this paranoia was a symptom of too much work and fatigue. After another annoying conversation with Asra via magic mirror, it was decided that he would head to Toussaint to meet up with him and Nadia there for a short and well deserved vacation. 

As he got closer to his destination he stopped by to relax at a group of hot springs hidden away in the woods. Asra commented that they were a must while traveling on the road, not that he would know much about that with all the portals he liked to travel through. Julian hated portals, not that they weren't convenient, you just never knew where you might end up while traveling with the sly fox of a magician, always ready for a prank at Julians expense. 

He tried to get Asra out of his thoughts as he laid back into the hot pool of water, letting the steam and smells lull him into a relaxed state. The sounds of Malak and Mercedes in the background getting themselves settled in for the evening and the trees swaying in the breeze soothing him further until he was in a meditative state.

Sometime later he opened his eyes as a caw from Malak was heard a bit aways from him. It sounded like he was speaking to something the way he would try to speak to him sometimes, though Julian had no idea what the crow was trying to convey to him at these times, as much as he tried to humor the small creature. Another round of caws and odd chirps had Julian looking around to see where Malak was and hoped he wasn't inviting trouble, he hated to fight while naked. 

Thinking better of it as that train of thought continued, he left the warm water and got dressed into his comfortable shirt and pants. Now wishing he had brought over his weapons and armour closer to him, but thought that for once he could enjoy a bath on his own without being interrupted by something trying to kill him. 

Looking around for his ugly and uncomfortable set of boots he was frozen in place when he heard a familiar sound of leaves rustling behind him.

Slowly turning around he came face to face with the bark of a tree that wasn't there a moment ago. Looking up he found that it wasn't a tree at all as the deer skull gazed down at him, the small bones dangling in its antlers knocking together in the breeze, making an eerie sound to float around them. He could feel the cold sweat of panic start to roll down his back, causing his shirt to be further dampened and sticking to his body as they both continued to stare at each other in silence.

Before he could decide whether to stand his ground or flee there was a sudden shift in the ground below him and then Julian was eye to eye with the creature before him. The roots held him firmly in the air, wrapped around his legs and arms, yet didn’t crush him as expected. The Leshen seemed to consider him a moment, tilting its head curiously as it did before back in the clearing, then slowly reached out with a clawed hand to lay against his chest. The ends of its claws grazed at his throat as it pressed harder and slid down to his stomach in what felt like a caress. 

Julian sucked in a gasp at the contact and try as he might could not free himself from its hold on him. He could feel his body heating up at the thought of being held captive, while being touched in a sensual manner, unable to keep from remembering other times he’s been in a similar situation. 

Though looking up at what currently had him ‘maybe not quite like this,’ he thought with a blush.

The Leshen leaned in closer, curling it’s branch-like hand around Julian’s side, he could feel the ends of its claw scratching at his back as it squeezed him harder, his breath leaving him in a squeak. He shivered at the feel of it through his clothes and the sound of the rough bark rubbing against his leather pants.

Here he was about to be torn apart by a murderous forest spirit and his body betrayed him by getting aroused! Typical! His sister Portia always said he had no survival instinct and Julian was finally perhaps maybe in agreement with her now. Just this once. 

Julian paused in his futile attempts at freeing himself when the Leshen leaned in even closer, its skulled head brushing the side of his face. Was it smelling him? Could Leshens even breath? Another shiver went through him as a warm breeze caressed down his neck.

Julian forced out a nervous laugh, “I don’t know about other humans you’ve met, but I can assure you that us Witchers don’t taste very good at all!” 

Still clutched in one hand, the other raised up and slowly started petting his dark red hair. Now starting to feel confused by the situation, Julian was startled when the roots released him and returned into the ground below from where they came. 

Still clutched securely in the things claws he now had his hands free and was able to flail about in panic as much as he liked. The creature pulled him closer to its large chest, not to be crushed or torn apart limb from limb like he'd thought, but cradled in its arms. 

“Uhh,” no words came to mind. What was a Witcher to do in a situation like this one? Has there ever been a situation like this? If there was, no Witcher Julian was aware of must have lived long enough to tell the tale. Though it seemed that maybe he wasn’t in as much danger as he first thought. 

A deep rumbling gained his attention back to the present and if he didn’t know better it sounded like the Leshen that towered over him so menacingly before was...purring? Julian raised his head up from where it was pressed against the rough texture of the Leshens chest to be met with its eyeless gaze staring down at him intensely. There were no actual eyes that he could tell, but he could feel its gaze roam over his face, the vibrations could be felt from head to toe. 

Julian could feel his face flush once more at the way the purring was starting to affect him. “So I’m starting to get the impression that you’re not here to kill me?” He asked. 

The Leshen clutched him harder to itself at the question and continued to stroke his hair with one claw, crooning down at him. Julian couldn’t deny that the gentle scraping against his scalp wasn’t doing things to him that most would think would be considered inappropriate for the situation. He felt his body responding again at the idea of being completely at the mercy of something so much stronger and larger than himself, its large size dwarfing even him. 

As if it could hear his thoughts, and perhaps it could, the massive creature ceased its petting and Julian had the distorted feeling of floating and spinning right before the world became a blur. Within moments he found himself somewhere both darker and cooler, looking around after making sure he wasn’t going to succumb to a dizzy spell he could see that they were now in a cave of some kind. 

His attention was taken from this new location and back to the creature that still held him as the sounds of rocks and earth moving, he was once again wrapped up in more roots that rose from the ground. Now that it could have its claws free with him securely in place in the air it used both to tear off his shirt in a single motion, the linen ripping easily to shreds leaving his chest bare. 

“Oh my,” Julian could feel his face flush and a sudden burst of arousal from how effortlessly his body was made bare. The Leshen crooned once more as it brought a claw to his chest again, it’s sharp talons scraping up and down, the hair there snagging on the rough texture of it pleasantly. 

Julian couldn’t stop himself as his body responded to the sensual stimulation, his pants getting uncomfortably tight as his dick started to harden. 

He couldn’t help but laugh a bit nervously, “I’m usually one to ask another to a drink before heading off to bed, but this is a situation I have to say I’ve never had to prepare for.” 

The Leshen bent its head down closer, the odd purring started once more and then it’s claw dug into his chest. 

“Ahh!” He threw his head back at the sudden pain, his arousal spiking instead of flagging, he could feel sweat starting to bead and roll down his neck and back. He really wished he could get his pants off with how painfully tight they were now. 

The claw in his chest kept moving, cutting small lines and swirls with intent. Julian looked down and from what he could see was a sigil of some kind. It wasn’t one he was familiar with, not that he was much familiar with things magical, academically at least. 

Once done with its work the Leshen brought up its other claw and scraped its palm till a strange sap formed and then pressed it to the bleeding wound. He hissed as the contact stung and burned, and then a cool sensation went through him like a stream in early spring.

“What the fuck was that!” Julian gasped and looked down again as it slid its claw down from his chest to his stomach, the wound was gone. There wasn't a single mark left behind as if it never happened.

“Wha?” Before he could say more the roots holding him readjusted as the Leshen continued its path exploring down his body and began to remove his pants. He couldn't stop the oncoming feelings of relief as his dick was still hard despite, or perhaps because of, the violence done to his chest. 

The strength of its claws easily ripped through the leather of his pants the same way as his shirt, scraps falling to join the linen pile on the ground below. Now fully naked Julian was starting to get a clearer picture of his situation. He was going to get fucked by a tree monster. 

Feeling the rough texture of its claws rub back up his legs, moving them up into a bent position. Julian felt equally aroused and exposed in this new position, the creature loomed over him and he was completely at its mercy. The idea was exciting and he was terrified by that excitement. 

It paused to consider him a moment, still petting him, and it was almost a shock as more roots that were more like vines really burst out of its arms. Sliding over his legs and up his chest he could feel that they were much smoother then it’s claws or the roots holding him up in place in the air. 

The contrast of the smooth and rough textures were starting to work his body up even more. The more he struggled in his bindings they would squeeze him back in the most pleasant ways. Like the games he and Nadia used to play, back in the old days he was the pet Witcher for the court of Redania.

The new vines seemed to be searching for something and Julian was curious as to what when he felt one curl around his hard dick, “Hn!” His mouth opened to take in a breath and lost it when it squeezed again. “Oh gods yes!” 

The Leshen almost seemed to perk up at his response, its vines moving around more excitedly with his reaction of its new discovery. Using one claw to run the ends of its talons to scrape down his back making him lean back into the action as much as he could with a sigh. Sweat now breaking out fully and running down his whole body, Julian was grateful for the cooler air down in this creature's lair as he was completely overheated as his dick was squeezed and tugged by those wicked vines. 

“I’m not going to last long if you keep that up,” panting more as that only seemed to encourage it. 

He felt the other vines rub up against his chest, running over his nipples that caused another shudder to go through him. They traveled further up and as they wrapped around his throat he felt his body stiffen as they squeezed tight and with a wordless shout came all over himself and the roots and vines holding him. 

The Leshen crooned and started to pet his sweaty hair back from his face as he gasped to get his breath back. Heart still racing a mile a minute as aftershocks went through him. 

“That was...unexpected,” he panted, his gaze going up and locking with the hallowed eyes of the deer skull now nearly touching his own face. 

It’s gaze still locked with his, he yelped and blushed harder, if that was possible, as he felt the same vines that jacked him off moments ago slide back under his balls and almost curiously start prodding his entrance. It appeared that it wasn’t finished with him quite yet.

“I’m not sure I can go again this soon!” He hissed as he could feel one vine, now slippery with his own semen, pressed into him and slid its way a few inches before pausing there inside him. 

The Leshen began it’s odd hollow purring as he tried to get away from the probing vines, his body oversensitized, running its claws up and down in a soothing motion only to cause him to shudder again. The roughness of them scratched and caught onto his nipples again making him groan at the soreness beginning to build there. The vine inside him pushed in further before it began to slip back out and then in again, going in deeper each time.

“Ah!”

Julian flexed all the muscles in his body trying to move as the vine found his prostate, it continued to assault it when the Leshen saw his reaction and kept sliding in at that same angle. The large smooth face of its skull nuzzled into Julians hair as he continued to cry out as another vine pushed its way inside him. 

Clenching his hands into fists Julian could feel his dick become hard again despite coming only a few minutes ago. The vines still around his neck tightened and matched the beating of his pounding heart, keeping up with the fast and hard rhythm of it. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he gasped when he was able to and a third vine joined the rest, the stretch of the it burned in the best way.

“I cant!” he cried out as the vines inside became faster and thrust into him harder as he completely lost his breath. Spots filled his vision and when a clawed hand brushed against his wet dick he felt it as the scream was ripped from him and he came a second time. Everything went black as he fell into unconsciousness.

***

When Julian woke up from unconsciousness he was no longer in the air thankfully, and was now laying on the ground, a mass of furs under him as he lay completely naked still. Eyes still blurry from sleep he adjusted to the dark quickly and found his clothes still in tatters a bit aways from him. He didn't know what he expected, it being all a fever dream? But the evidence was there in front of him and his body also felt some of the remains of the evening's activities. 

Stretching out he didnt feel as wrecked as he should have with how rough the sex was and how throughly fucked he was. Looking over his body there wasn't a single scratch or bruise on him which was odd, there should have been at least a bit of chafing from the rough texture of the roots and the Leshens body as it had rubbed against him quite a bit during.

As he pondered this new mystery he stood and looked for a way out once he realized that he was alone in the small cave. Following the path of fresh air he made his way out of the dark cave and into the bright light of morning. He hoped no one was around in the woods to see him wandering around the place completely naked. That would be interesting to try and explain how that came to be he thought.

He carefully walked in what he believed to be the direction of where his little camp was in, using his senses to find his two animal companions. He hoped the two of them were okay out in the forest alone without him and didn't wander too far away, he really wanted his clothes.

He jumped as there was a loud caw above him and he was swooped down on by Malak, the crow landing on his head and started to groom his hair happily.

“There you are!” julian scolded the bird. “Where were you when I was being kidnapped!”

Malak only tugged on his hair in reply.

“Do you know where our camp is?” he asked him.

With a last tug of his hair and a mocking laugh at his expense Malak flew off behind him. Julian turned to follow and stopped short as the Leshen was standing behind him once more, Malak perched high on its shoulder happily fluffing up his feathers.

Well this was the most awkward morning after of his life.

“Good morning?” 

The Leshen grew closer until it towered over him, raising a clawed hand to pet his hair. Malak cawed at it as if reprimanding the forest spirit for ruining his hard work. It ignored the crow and continued its petting.

If Julian was being honest he could swear that he could feel how pleased and content the creature in front of him was. He didn't know how, but it was a warm buzz in the back of his mind and chest. He rubbed the place where it had drawn the odd sigil and the buzzing intensified, and he could feel the Leshen grow even more pleased at the action and dare he say it? Happy?

“Did you do something to me last night?” he asked. 

It started to purr again in that odd hollow tone and Julian felt his face flush as he recalled all the other things it did to him.

“Besides that!” he batted the claw away from his head, hair completely in disarray now. “Can you at least bring me back to my camp? I would like not to freeze out here you know.”

Now the forest spirit just seemed amused by him, and without a moment's notice he was picked up and felt the blurring sensation again as the woods around them spun and he was suddenly back by the hot springs. Mercedes happily munching away at the grass there without a care in the world, she probably didn't even notice that he was missing. 

Julian grabbed his bag and redressed quickly, not wanting to be so exposed out in the open in the light of day. Now dressed and feeling a bit more confident he turned back to the Leshen that was still there just watching him. He could sense its contentment as it continued to stare at him and Juilam couldn't deny the fact that there was a bond of some sort between them now.

“So what happens now?”

***

Two weeks later in the rolling green hills and vineyards of Toussaint there was a knock on Asras door. The afternoon sun shined in as he opened it to reveal the tall Witcher he had been expecting to arrive any day. 

“Ilya! You made it!” Asra greeted his friend, hugging him tight. It had been too long since he'd seen him in the flesh last.

“Yes well we would have been here sooner but there were a few unexpected detours,” Julian blushed looking behind himself. 

“We?” Asra asked, curious to know who the Witcher was traveling with.

The sorcerer followed his gaze and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the fifteen foot tall Ancient Leshen on his property. In its company a large crow and a white horse by its side standing comfortably. 

Asra turned back to look up at Julian feeling almost speechless, “Ilya, what did you do now?”

Julian's face grew a darker shade of red as he sputtered, “only what you said to do!” he said. “You didn't tell me that it would be taken as a courting gift!”

Now Asra was confused, “Wha?”

Julian cleared his throat and waved his hand over to the Leshen behind him, “Asra I would like to introduce you to my new life companion Leshy.” 

Asra blinked once, “your what?”

“It's a long story. Now will you set us up here outside?” he asked. “I don't believe they'll fit inside your home, as lovely as it is.”

“I have so many questions.”

Julian waved his hand in dismissal, “all in due time my friend, now what do you have to eat around here?” 

Asra observed his friend and the Leshen that was now suddenly at the Witchers back, a large claw petting his hair. The two of them did look happy, Julian especially, as odd a pair as they made together. 

“Are those new boots?” he asked, seeing a lovely pair of leather boots on Julians large feet. The magician knew how hard it was for the Witcher to find a good pair that fit him.

Juilans face brightened, “Yes! Aren't they lovely? Leshy gifted them to me not too long ago, I didn't ask where they got them from.” 

The crow laughed at that from the Leshens shoulder and Asra knew that this was going to be an interesting vist to say the least.

End


End file.
